


Negotiate

by Merfilly



Category: Crystal Singer Trilogy - Anne McCaffrey, Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New universe, same old Starscream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



The discovery of Ballybran had been fortuitous to the enclave of Decepticons who had fled Prime's 'peace'. Let him forge an alliance with the pitiful carbon-based creatures on Earth. He would fail to find a new AllSpark source, fail to determine a new way of making Energon. The readings of this planet, even if it was infested with creatures of similar evolution to Earth's carbon lifeforms was promising.

Of course, harvesting the crystal for research had brought some small awareness that Starscream could, occasionally, be too impatient. The still smoking, shattered ruins of Blitzwing, who had been carrying the crystal thus far cut, was a good example of why it might be best to negotiate for what could already be gleaned from the squishy ones.

`~`~`~`~`

Trag refused to be intimidated as he felt the vice-grip holding him up twitch in threat of tightening.

"You have already learned that the crystal you harvested was ruined. Either you do it our way, and trade fairly for it, or you will simply fail."

"I never fail!" Starscream snapped at him, even as he remembered several such failures. To one side, Blackout tensed in preparation of having to learn to negotiate with a different squishy. However, Starscream proved to be ever enigmatic, yet again, when he opened his hand some. "You will cut crystal for us, and we will give you knowledge of more efficient energy harnessing."

"Then, Commander, we have a deal," Trag said smoothly, having never let a moment of fear show.


End file.
